


Love on Top [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Time, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Love on Top" by Diaphenia.</p><p>"Peggy Carter’s determined to conquer America, and by extension, Steve Rogers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on Top [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts), [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love on Top [Love is a Weapon of Choice remix]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220340) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



Length: 8:16  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20on%20top.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE gift for the lovely paraka. Merry Christmas and I hope you like it! :D


End file.
